


XZeroWeek2021

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Memories of the Past, Other, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), made up characters - Freeform, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: I attempt XZeroweek again YYEEEEEAAH
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cant make promises all my entries will be good. I wanted to post this yesterday but it wasn't long enough

**_XZERO WERK Day 1: Lights_ **

_Day 1 of creation — earliest memory_.

Lashes flutter open to a oldman working his lower torso, he is nothing but a top with one arm right now. There is a black and yellow robot kicking a cylinder shape object around the lab, they look like they are having fun.

All the joints in Zero's face soften to default expression. No threats detected in his perimeter.

The robot is kicking the object dangerously close to the table where he is being created. Before the cylinder can hurdle into him the oldman screams at the robot, the robot screams back. The robot is leaving with the four-legged robot growling behind him. The door gets slammed and the old man is grumbling continuing to put Zero together.

At this point it makes no sense for Zero to be operating so he shuts down until further notice.

_Day 14 of creation._

It was hard to not stare at what was right in front of him. The bright light didn't hurt him or faze his vision at all, just annoying to look at.

Zero feels like he has been watching this thing so long he can see thing inside that creates the color inside that helps his creator see when it's dark. He wasn't being force to look but the way his body was positioned on the crafting table made it the only thing in his visual field he could look at besides his own blonde hair spilled out before his constructed right servo.

He wonders when his creator will inevitably return to finish him.

All Zero can do is power down.

_Day ???_

The oldman is grumbleing around some wires.

“stupid….this is why I should…..I hate when this happens cause….”

He was cursing about his "god forsaken lack of supply" wasn't gonna finish his "best creation" on time. Not two seconds of life of this return to consciousness Zero is already tired. Tired of hearing complaining.

He shut his eyes in a attempt to return to sleep mode or stand by mode just to get away from the man in front of him.

_?????_

Violent surges run through Zero's wires to his motherboard. He wants to crush a blue robots head between his fingers; watch the red oil drip to the floor and cackle over said victim's demise.

……  
  


Zero remembered who he used to be. The burn of hatred that passed through him everytime he thought about the blue robot…..

Nothing but memories now. So many memories surface and it's too many things to process. Zero diles it down to just processing what he currently can.

His face hurts. His leg hurts. His body hurts.

His pain sensors are function enough to tell him something he already knows— That's good because if they weren't working there would be a problem.— That attack, from earlier. Sonic Mantis turned maverick and they were in the middle of a battle.

The bug themed reploid did a number on Zero but not as much as Zero did on him. Sonic mantis put up a heavy fight could have been a squad leader one day, very promising technique and fighting capabilities on that one. Too bad he isn't operational anymore.

Sonic Mantis didn't leave without something to remember him by either, the maverick torn Zero's leg clean off at the joint. Zero made sure to slice his head just as clean right off.— not before the Mantis took his leg in retaliation though.—

Surrounded by medical instruments Zero lay silent in the medical bay wishing he wasn't. Zero never enjoyed lazing around of any type; this was a type. Zero cannot walk with two legs he is bound to the hospital by circumstance.

Zero accepts defeat in his current state he relaxes all his operating systems to standby mode but he doesn't turn them completely off. (Just in case.)

Looking at the ceiling for enjoyment Zero notices something in his room that puts him off. There is a row of several lights one blinking because it is broken. It reminds him of something.

Strange.

He forgot.

A voice takes his attention away from his forgotten thoughts.

“Zero?” X looks confused. Approaching him.

“yes?” Zero replies.

“I said, are you doing any better today? You seem to be doing better.” X sat beside him. “When I came here at first you weren't even functioning enough to be awake. I came another time and you seemed very distant.”

Zero frowned, he didn't remember that.

“My own fault for letting that maverick get a blow on me.”

It's the truth even if Zero didn't like saying it. There is always room for improvement.

“it wasn't your fault you know… none of it was your fault.”

“X it's my fault for letting him get a swing on me.”

Not this agrument again.

If Zero was better he wouldn't have gotten hurt end of story. The first war had passed that seem like enough training for Zero to have stayed on his feet not to let something like this happen.

“I'm not going to argue with you, that is not what I came here for.”

A simple feather like touch of X's hand on Zero's face was enough to steal his bitterness away. lovingly twirling a lose peice of his hair on one finget. Zero leaned in, the hand that was always so kind to him no matter what he did or what he thought he'd do.

“X, I'm sorry.” He eyed his current state. His body ran diagnostic on it's self even though he already knew what was wrong with himself.

A window came up. [Leg unit missing] it said.

His body felt like it was in shambles, maybe he was having delays because he was getting old or maybe because his focus was drifting to the alluring robot sitting next to him untangling his hair.

“is that all you plan to do here?” Zero spoke as if he knew something he shouldn't.

X laughed softly. “you are in no condition to act that way.” Zero's disappointment showed X shut him down quickly. Somehow he wasn't mad just continuing to long for the other.

“But no, i intend to finish my mission I just wanted to see you before i go.”

Zero saw something in those green eyes he couldn't place he didn't know if it was desire or concerned love... When Zero tried to sit up X hushed him back.

“What?” he asked in a impatiently rather playful tone.

“Zero, I'm not going to stir you in a hospital.” There were hints of pink on X face. “Do you even know how long you've been here?”

The thought hadn't occurred to him that time had passed while he was inoperative. “you've been out a couple of days the lifesavers fixed the major majority of your head injury. They haven't gotten to the leg yet.”

X continued to stroke his hair. “What am I going to do.”

“With?”

“You.”

Zero doesn't know what he's doing to make X laugh but he damn well will keep doing it if he can get them to continue pushing his buttons. X was lacing their fingers together with his own cooing over Zero like he was something small and infant... He loved his significant other so much and right now was no exception.

“X.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Zero.”

X connect their lips dragging Zero's face towards their own with one hand so they could indulge in a act they've done so many times before.— somehow it never got old.— Kissing X was one thing in this world he would never grow tired of, lips and tongue against his own the feel of the human metaphor ‘butterflies in his stomach.’ it sound like a very painful thing to experience but it more of tickled in his belly than ached or hurt.

X was nearly ontop of Zero trying not to put all their weight on him which would be okay with Zero cause X wasn't heavy at all. X leg unknowingly (or not?) Found it's way between Zero's causing both robots to draw back from their kiss.

X had to stop this before it turned Into something else because even in this state Zero had no dignity when it came to how he loved X.

A string of saliva trailed from both lips. “Okay, t-that's enough” the blue robot wiped their flushed face backing off him to stand up. “it's about time for me to get going.”

Zero's covet eyes sadden he didn't speak his mind cause it was for the best X leave.  
(If Zero got started nobody could stop him not even X.)

“I have to go, I'll be back though you will too once the doctor is done with your repairs. Be good for me okay?”

Zero released a long sigh. “Alright X.”

X just smiled at him before they left. The room became much darker without that light to fill his darkness.

My light come back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have thought about a million different things but I choose death and bleeding :)

“Please stop! Please stop bleeding.”

X's pleds were like their tears, never ending.

They couldn't stop Zero from bleeding he just wouldn't stop.

Why wont it stop?

“Why? Why wont you stop bleeding?”

X buried their face onto his chest holding onto what was left of Zero to hold onto.

“X…” his throat was scratchy and barely audible. X periodically snapped out of it to answer him.

“Y-yes?! Yes Zero?”

Holding Zero never felt so light and so heavy all at the same time. Maybe it was because he was just a top? Maybe it's because he was dying.

“be strong for me okay? You can do it, you can beat Sigma–” he went into a fit of thick bloody coughs, X's heart sang. “Sigma...you...you can beat Sigma X… you.… you can b e a t him…”

He was fading.

“Zero please hold on, don't leave me! Please, please don't leave me!”

He used his one broken arm to pat X head, he said. “I l-love you X, I hope you… I hope you know that.”

Everything was silent after that.

No pulse, no regaining of anything...Zero passed away…..

X was going to have to leave his lifeless body to go rid the world of Sigma with extreme prejudice. After doing so X would make sure to retrieve Zero's body for proper repairs. Sadly they didn't have time to. X watch Sigma's fortress fall alone for the very first time, how awful this guy feeling was to learn your best friend wouldn't be joining you back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how to write this sucks and in sorry.

X has always urged Zero to be more inquisitive with everything the world has to offer. Little did they know that was about to backfire on them.

X and Zero like to spin their free time together, once the relationship kicked up to best friend borderline dating. —we've been doing whatever this is so long can we really call this just being friends anymore?— X invited Zero over just like normal sense X room was more homely and fitting for almost anything that could happen.  
(Anything…)

The room was decorated with greenery, books almost a replica of dr. Canes library. Fitting because that is where X spent the first few weeks of their entire life. Only thing different about X room from any other reploids room was the charging station, it has sense been modified to be like a actual bed just charging station shape.

Both reploids already finished the dinner that X provided like X does everytime Zero comes over. They both laughed and talked until both ended up chilling in the bedroom together.

X felt eyes on them, eyes from the only other being in the room. Of course it was Zero on the opposite side of the bed.

When X looked at him he looked away, as if X didn't see anything they continued scrolling some documents on their data pad, not work but just a interesting article. Feeling of eyes return to X so this time X had to ask what had him so intrigued.

“Thinking about something?” smiled X curiously.

Something was on his mind obviously he put his finger to his chin and said. “actually yeah, there is something I wanna know.”

“Do tell.” X replied.

“It's kinda a um, bedroom question.”

Full attention was on Zero, they had to know now. X's lip curved to repeat what he said in the form of a question. “whats that?”

“You know what that is.” Zero's face visibly showed how he felt which was flustered.

“Say it, just tell me.” X laughed. “it can't be that bad.”

“X why do you have hair on your groin?”

A mix between alot of different emotions overfall X but it caught between confusion and shock.

X guessed it is rather inavoidable to put off questions about eachothers bodily functions. This is a place of intimacy after all.

“Where do I even begin with a question like that?”

“I don't have hair there I only have it on my head I don't understand why you have it.”

“do you want to make a investigation?” X fingers fit into the slots to unlock their bottom armor.

His shoulders spiked. “Course not! I just wanted to know.”

“Messing with you~” X was teasing.

He ment nothing in the question he was just being curious which was approved and encouraged behavior.

Curiosity a better alternative for him to do instead of other things.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that now?”

Did X make him feel judged? X immediately felt a little bad. “Like what?”

“Like that.”

He raised his hands to push X playfully, X shoved back, they kept shoving until X was on top of Zero. The first to break out into a laughter was X Zero followed with a stupid giggle. Their helmets discarded from all the pushing his hair was in a messy bun some strands hanging from his ponytail.

“you're weird.” X said kissing his nose.

“Me, weird? You must be mistaken.” Zero swaddles X in kisses, so many tiny little kisses peppered like tickles around X face and neck area. X is laughing and kicking their legs not trying very hard to get away.

“Stop! Hehehe— Zero!”

“What?” he kisses. “What am I doing? I'm just loving you.” he applies more of the cookie kisses.

“Zero!” laughter is so so contagious never has Zero laugh like this in such a long long longgg time, his fingers stop curling on X sides and his curiosity was peaked once more about his partners interior. How the skin was so sensitive to small touches such as his fingers fidgeting on X sides making them laugh.

“Beautiful.” Zero grabs some of X hair pressing it to his lips inhaling the scent of shampoo that smells like sweetness.

X whispers his name moving around under his weight. (When was Zero on top?) His nose was in the curve of X neck his lips protruding to kiss it multiple times.

“I love you, I love you, I love you—”

He kept saying it.

“I love you too.”

In the end Zero's question never got answered.


End file.
